Much Ado About Neelix?
by lyricalemme
Summary: Rogue comes back to her room to find her boyfriend watching something unexpected... ROMY ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Do I really have to these things? Oh, alright. I am a poor English major. I own nothing other than my computer and the shiny Shakespeare volume my sister gave me for Christmas.

This one is for Kel and Cana. :)

-------------------------------------

It had been a long day and Rogue wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for an eternity. And if she was very lucky, her boyfriend would be beside her. The Southern girl hit the button for the elevator up to the rest of the mansion, thoughts now turning to her Cajun love.

A year after he'd kidnapped her, Gambit had arrived at the mansion, requesting to join the X-Men. A request she and many of the other students had found odd. But the professor trusted him. Who was she to argue? A stubborn Southern Goth, that's who. And did she ever argue.

It took her a while, longer than the rest, but eventually he earned her trust. He did work hard at it. Hell, Gambit tried his damnedest to sweep her off her feet. He didn't count on her dragging her heels. But he proved it wasn't about a physical relationship with her. It was something deeper than that.

Rogue knew she was in love with him. As she stepped into the elevator, she tried to pin point when she cane to this realization. It might have been the first night he slept over. She'd been cautious. As much as she would have loved to spend the night wrapped up in his arms, she didn't want to hurt him. And she couldn't sleep in gloves. But he'd shown her. Clad in sweats, a long-sleeved tee shirt, socks and gloves, he'd returned to her room, offering to be the one to remain covered.

She stepped out and made her way towards her room. It was practically their room for all the time he spent in it. She could hear her television on as she fished for her key. But the sounds coming from her room were surprising.

… was that phaser fire?

"Wha' are ya watchin', Swamp Rat?" she asked as she came in. Her boyfriend jumped and the channel changed. Rogue bit her lip to hide her smirk at his whispered "_Merde!_" as she locked the door. "Problem, sugah?"

"Non." Gambit got off the bed and ambled over to her, giving her a quick kiss, pulling back before her mutation could activate. "How was trainin', cher?"

She smiled and pulled him close for another kiss, slightly longer than the one he'd given her. "Up ta a whole minute now, Rems." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Cher, y' look beat. Why dun y' get ready fo' bed and Remy warm da bed?" Winking, he made his way to the bed and she headed to the bathroom to change.

As she was brushing her teeth, she head the television again. "_Send a distress call to Voyager_." She frowned. She must be hearing things. "_The comm. systems must be down_." Rogue's green eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Remy was watching Star Trek! There was no mistaking the sounds of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. Hastily, she finished her nightly routine and opened the door only to see the channel change again.

"Anythin' good on, sugah?" she asked as she padded across the room, trying to decide how to confront him.

"Non. 'S a shame, cher." She nodded and climbed in beside him, instantly snuggling up to his side. Leaning up to kiss him, she snatched the remote away from his gloved hands, much to his surprise.

Hitting the channel return button, she was greeted with the sight of Tom and B'Elanna floating in space before it faded to a commercial. "Ah ha!" she said, sitting up. "Ah knew it! Ya _were_ watchin' Voyager!"

Remy looked shocked. "Now, cher, Remy was jus' flippin' through da channels." He knew he'd been caught.

"So," she drawled. "Mah boyfriend's a closet Trekkie. Wha' am Ah gunna do 'bout tha'?" He looked like he might beg her to keep it quiet and Rogue just laughed. The more she laughed, the more he looked sad. "Aww, Rems. Tha's tha cutest face eva!" she exclaimed.

At this point, the commercial break was over and now Remy really looked torn. Lucky for him, his girlfriend had a secret of her own. She tossed the remote to the end of the bed and snuggled into his side. "Ah love this one. Took 'em four years to finally say 'Ah love ya.' Ah think it was worth it, dun ya, sug'?"

She felt him chuckle and drop a kiss to her hair. "Sounds familiar, dun it, cher?" He pulled her closer.

"Mebbe a lil'," she admitted. "But, Remy, why didn't ya tell me ya liked Star Trek?"

"Cause…"

She smiled. "Like Ah needed another reason ta love ya." They settled in, watching the love unfold on the screen and laughing at Neelix and the others. She couldn't have thought of a more perfect evening.

--------------------------------------

There we go. This was inspire by Kel and a little tidbit I learned about Remy liking Star Trek. That line about not needing another reason to love him? I said that when I found it out. :) Anyway, I thinking Remy and Rogue are like Tom and B'Elanna. shrug That's just my opinion. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
